


Looking Awesome Feeling Helpless

by Randompersonnumber3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Music Video: Addict (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: Writing my interpretation of what happened between the moments we see in the Addict music video for Hazbin Hotel, with Angel having our favorite Husk on his mind constantly and his feelings about Husk missing the show. Also had posted it to Tumblr but it's algorithm didn't give it the love that I felt it deserved.Feedback is always appreciated!TW For Noncon. Nothing graphic or detailed
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Looking Awesome Feeling Helpless

Angel sipped the free coffee he got from some weirdo backstage as he peaked out from behind the curtains at the audience that filled the strip club. It was a full house but that wasn’t a surprise. Everyone wanted a piece of him. He scanned for any familiar faces. Ugh. Travis was there, the miserable pathetic sack of shit he was. Val was sitting at his key spot, the two broads he always had with him hanging on his arms. 

He didn’t see Husk anywhere. Why did that bother him so much? It wasn’t like they were close, but he had personally given the kitty a ticket and he just blew him off. Husky probably didn’t realize how much it meant to Angel for him to show up to this. It’s not like he told anyone. Not even his bestie Cherri. Okay, he may have told Fat Nugget but his precious baby wasn’t going to blab momma’s secret like that.

He pulled back to finish getting ready. He didn’t really want to put on this show but it’s what Val wanted because apparently the asshole wasn’t already swimming in enough dough. Fucking jackass.He set down the drink and stared at the mirror to get himself into the right head space. Just had to get through this and please Val. Okay… okay….

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The show had gone well. Angel had raked in the tips like always, and no one even got on him when he kicked Travis in the face. He definitely needed that bit of stress relief during the show. 

He finished his cigarette and tossed the butt on to the street as Val walked with his bitches. **“Good show, Angelcakes”** one of Val’s hands moved to Angel’s ass. It made his skin crawl. He wanted to shrink away and curl up with Fat Nuggets, hidden and away from all of this.

Instead he forced a smile, **“Did you expect anything else from me?”** He eyed the street, not sure if the limo coming sooner would be good. **_“_** **Didn’t see Vox there. Making sure I don’t steal your boyfriend?”**

Valentino grabbed his jaw roughly, **“How many times do I have to tell you Angel baby, lose the attitude.”** He hissed, red smoke surrounding Angel. Angel made a slight noise of pain but before Val could do more the limo pulled up to the street.

He got in and Val sat next to him, the moth demon wrapping one of his arms around the spider. Angel hated the limo. Not all limos, Charlie’s limo had the cool window switch which made it a step up above Val’s limo, even without the liquor. He just hated THIS limo. It made him feel trapped and unable to escape. 

Thankfully Val was busy counting his money, giving Angel some time to not focus on being Val’s well behaved bitch. He watched the streets as they drove by, and for whatever reason his mind kept going how he wished Husk had been there. 

Why though? He doubted the cranky old man could keep him safe from Val. Val was an overlord of Hell and Husk was just a cute kitty. Though with Husk’s temper he could still see him trying to defend Angel… if he caught him at a good moment. Angel had a small smile at the thought and allowed himself a brief fantasy of Husky taking down Val. It wasn’t something that could realistically happen, but it was fun to imagine.

His brief moment of escape was ruined as Valentino pulled him onto his lap. Angels heart pounded in his chest. He knew what was coming, and he didn’t want this. Valentino went to kiss him and Angel pulled away. He wanted out of this trap. But this spider was somehow caught in a web made by a giant moth demon. Valentino forced him into the kiss and would force him into everything that would follow suit…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

At last he was home. He slammed the door to the hotel and walked through the lobby. Husk was at his bar, asleep in his own drool with an empty bottle still in his claws. So that’s what happened. Kitty had too much to drink and passed out. He felt a mix of emotions about it. He was happy that Husk hadn’t intentionally ducked out on him, but it wasn’t a good enough reason to negate the hurt. Angel lit a cigarette as Husk’s snores started to fade. The spider demon quickly left the lobby to get to his room. He didn’t want to talk to him. 

Angel stopped as he reached the second floor and leaned on the railing to stare out. Fuck, he needed some good drugs right about now. But no, he needed to avoid “problematic” shit if he was going to stay here without Vaggie threatening to kill him again and sending him to double Hell. It was idle threats but he wasn’t in the mood for that shit. He watched Husk from above the groggy old man went to clean up his drool and Angel began to sing to himself, **“I’m addicted… to the sorrow… when the buzz ends by tomorrow…”**

**“Angel?”** A hand reached out to touch his shoulder causing Angel to jump. For a split second he was irrationally terrified it was Val wanting to take more from him. But no, it was just Ms. Perky Charlie. Judging by her face she hadn’t expected that reaction but Angel wasn’t in the mood to care. He flipped her the bird, heart still pounding in his chest. He didn’t want to talk to her either. She would just say some inspirational bullshit about having faith and blah blah blah. He just couldn’t handle that naive optimism right now.

He finished his trek to his room. Fat Nuggets came to greet him and he picked his little hell boar up. Charlie’s unintentional startling off him still had him on edge and memories of what Val liked to do whenever he had a chance was still haunting his brain. He couldn’t even admire himself in the mirror without thinking about it. He tossed the unfinished cigarette into an ashtray and laid down on his lonely bed.

His mind kept on going back to Husk as he tried to avoid thinking about Val. He had to remind himself that Kitty wasn’t trying to hurt him. Besides, it's not like Angel was known for… these feelings. He was a porn star sex worker in Hell. He flirted with fucking every guy he came across. Husk might not even be into guys, anyways. But… even if Husk sincerely rejected him, he would rather be here in this hotel with him and his unrequited feelings than back at the Studio with the assholes who ran it. **“Maybe things won’t be so terrible inside this hotel.”** He told Fat Nuggets and himself. Fat Nuggets seemed to agree and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and for the first time that night, Angel gave a genuine smile.


End file.
